Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to eyeglasses, and more particularly to extendable eyeglasses.
General Background
People who use eyeglasses for only certain activities (e.g., reading) often keep their eyeglasses in their pockets, carrying bags or purses. Conventional eyeglasses are relatively bulky and may become damaged.